Only You
by sunburnt
Summary: Seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy means two things: doing exceedingly well on his NEWTs and performing to the best of his abilities as Head Boy. He never expected the new Gryffindor prefect to give him so much trouble. S/L
1. Prologue

**Only You**

**Prologue**

My parents didn't want me to attend Hogwarts. By parents, I really mean my father. After my acceptance letter arrived at the Manor, he had hidden it in his study. If my grandmother hadn't sent a letter of inquiry, which was more a letter of complaint, to the Headmistress, after finding out that the grandsons and granddaughters of her friends and acquaintances had already received theirs, I would probably have a trunk full of thick cloaks and my collection of muskrat fur hats packed for yet another year at Durmstrung, instead of my bland and typical Hogwarts uniform.

Truth was, my father fully intended to portkey me off to Durmstrung, justifying his actions with the 'fact' that Hogwarts didn't want me and Beaubaxon wouldn't be able to provide me with a good education because the Headmistress was a half-giant. It wasn't like he hated me and wanted to distance himself from me, he was doing it for 'my own good' and in all honestly, if it weren't for my grandmother, my mother probably would have agreed with him and willingly sent me to the other side of Europe.

I can't believe over six years have passed since I pressed my ear against the door of my father's study and listened intently as my paternal grandmother, my mother and my father discussed which school I should attend and why.

"_Is this true?" cried my grandmother, furiously. "McGonagall's written that Scorpius has been accepted into Hogwarts, but you haven't enrolled him!"_

_There was a slight pause, where I imagine my parents exchanged worried looks. Let's just say my grandmother was a formidable opponent in any sort of battle, especially when it came to family matters._

"_Narcissa," my mother replied evenly. "Draco and I have decided that Durmstrung would be better for Scorpius. I believe your old friends, Mr Yaxley and Mr Dolohov, have grandchildren that have settled quite well there. It's a fantastic school."_

_Grandmother snorted. "Daughter dearest, do you not care for your son? Why are you sending him so far away? I had this very same argument with Lucius when he wanted to send Draco to that school. I fought head and toe to keep my son near. Draco did not attend Durmstrung and neither will Scorpius. What kind of mother are you? To think, Lucius and I gave our blessings –"_

"_Mother, stop!" my father interrupted, finally. "He will suffer for my mistakes. Potter, Granger and Weasley have kids that are going to be in his year level. You and father may have paid most of the press off for omitting my participation in the war, but if there's anyone outside of our old circle that knows of what I did, it's them. Their kids will know the extent of my involvement. Not only that, but most of the faculty were around during Snape's and the Carrows' reign at Hogwarts. What I'm trying to say is that the Malfoy name is synonymous with pureblood mania and the Dark Lord, just like the Yaxley and Dolohov surnames."_

"_You're worried about old schoolboy grudges?" grandmother asked, confused. "Draco, you entered Hogwarts with other children who were born during the first war. There wasn't any escalated issues related to bullying because of the war, was there? In fact, most of your generation was ignorant of what happened and which families were involved. Even the famous Auror Moody was unknown to most of your classmates when he came to Hogwarts to teach. Time works wonders…"_

_For almost ten minutes I couldn't hear anything. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned the handle and entered my father's study. _

_My mother was standing awkwardly as she watched my grandmother and my father embrace._

_When they finally noticed I was in the room, I gave them a small smile. "It was quiet," I said softly. "I was just checking if anyone was hurt."_

_My grandmother had been the only one that laughed. My father frowned at my cheek and my mother looked wary._

"_Darling," my mother said. "Go grab your cloak. We're going to Diagon Alley to get your things for Hogwarts."_

_My eyes widened and I grinned widely. _

To this day, I do not know what was said during those ten minutes, but every year on September first, as I board the Hogwarts Express, I am reminded of my grandmother's love and stubbornness.

As I boarded the train one last time, I was grateful that she had lived to see that I was sorted into Slytherin, that I became a Chaser in my third year and that I was made Prefect in my fifth year. However, I was saddened that despite my grandmother's strength, both mentally and physically, old age got the better of her during sixth year and she was unable to see her one and only grandson become Head Boy, a title her own son had been unable to attain.

xxx

AN: How'd you like it? Was the characterization alright?

Anyway, the following chapters _will_ be longer! I promise. This will eventually be a Scorpius/Lily story.

For readers of _The Debutante Ball_: next chapter should be up next week. Thanks for staying tuned!


	2. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**Chapter One**

Greeting Albus Severus Potter had always been a difficult task for me. For the both of us. At the start of every new school year we would awkwardly make eye contact and either nod or exchange tight smiles. For the past six years we'd been friends more than enemies, but since our families were our families, we silently and simultaneously agreed that just because we didn't have a problem with each other it didn't mean the whole school needed to know. The fact that his older brother, James Potter II, felt obliged to hate me, purely because we were the first born sons of our respective fathers, made the both of us wary of being seen together or being friendly.

We weren't secret best friends or anything like that and it wasn't like we had a secret friendship that ran so deep that we'd arrange secret play dates around Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. As lame as it sounds, we just understood each other and got along well without trying.

As Potter stood in the entrance of my train compartment, looking haggard, annoyed and tired, I realized that maybe since the older Potter had graduated, our usual awkward start of the year greeting could be discarded. Also, I knew that Potter showing up at my compartment wasn't coincident. Potter and I had become experts at avoiding each other over the years.

"How were your holidays?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Big brother's not here to keep tabs on you anymore," I drawled, ignoring his question. As I closed my book I looked at him expectantly. "Well, Potter, are you taking a seat or not?"

Potter rolled his eyes, but took a seat across from me anyway. "Always the loner, aren't you Malfoy?"

"Unlike some people with an abnormal amount of people in my family, I actually know what privacy is," I retorted. "And I happen to enjoy it."

Potter chuckled, and then ignored me as he pulled out a handful of parchment and a text book.

"Doing holiday homework on the train?" I asked, unsurprised that Potter had yet to finish his homework. For years he had turned up to class with incomplete homework, even though I thought he'd change for seventh year, it was kind of typical that he wouldn't. "I finished mine last month."

I smirked at him, but he just waved his hand. "You sound like Rose."

"Speaking of Weasley," I said, suddenly reminded of the fact that I had yet to confirm who the Head Girl to my Head Boy was. "She's Head Girl, isn't she?"

Ever since fifth year, after the prefects for our year level had been chosen, I observed the various prefects and concluded that Rose Weasley would be named Head Girl and competition for the Head Boy position would be between Edmund Davies and me. Since I was named Head Boy, I kept on assuming that Weasley would be Head Girl.

"Nup," he replied. "It annoyed my Uncle Ron more than it did Rose. Rose didn't seem to care. I don't think she wanted more responsibility on top of preparing for NEWTs. She'd probably hand over her prefects badge if she was allowed to."

Rose Weasley wasn't Head Girl. I was stunned. She was a model student and top of the class, coming only second in a few subjects to her secret lover Edmund Davies. It couldn't be true.

"You don't think she wrote to the new Headmistress and asked her not to make her Head Girl?"

Potter snorted. "Malfoy, Rosie wasn't put in Ravenclaw because she's stupid, she would have taken her role as Head Girl in stride if she had to. Writing a letter like that would be like suicide for Rose."

Potter was right. Even though I wasn't friends with Weasley, it was pretty obvious that her worst fear was to displease a teacher.

"But if your cousin isn't Head Girl, who is? The female prefects in our year level are Cynthia Montague from Slytherin, Rose Weasley from Ravenclaw, Olivia Boot from Gryffindor and that Hufflepuff I can't remember," I said, more to myself than to him. "Okay, I know Cynthia and Weasley aren't Head Girl. It's either Boot or the Hufflepuff."

Boot or the Hufflepuff? I groaned. Either way I was doomed to face the year with an incompetent partner. Boot may have been one of the favourites of the professors, but she was flighty, cared too much for boys and was Quidditch obsessed, and the Hufflepuff, Merlin, I couldn't even remember her name!

"There goes my perfect Head Boy legacy," I muttered, knowing that he couldn't hear me.

"I'll make it easy for you," Potter said darkly. "It's Olivia Boot. I feel sorry for whoever's Head Boy." He paused and gave me a strange look. "Hey, I know I'm not Head Boy, Rose said Edmund Davies wasn't, is it you?"

I nodded my head. "Sure is," I confirmed, but the enormous pride I had felt after receiving my badge seemed to diminish the closer I got to Hogwarts.

He grinned widely. "Congrats Mate," he said excitedly. "That means I don't even have to rock up to prefect meetings anymore. You can cover for me."

I glared at him. "I'm not letting you skive off _or_ letting you pull all the crap you use to do to your brother and the Head Boy before him. Even if I am stuck with a useless Head Girl, I'm going to run a very smooth year as Head Boy."

Unexpectedly, Potter burst out laughing. I couldn't understand what was so funny. I had just told him that I wasn't putting up with any of his funny business.

"You sound…like… Lily…" he said through fits of laughter. "Merlin! The look on your face. Classic!"

"Keep that up Potter and I'll arrange patrolling for you every Friday night," I sneered, holding my newly acquired authority over him. "Poof, there goes your love life."

He snickered as he threw me a Chocolate Frog as a sign of peace. I smirked as I unwrapped the chocolate.

"Just because you've decided to put your love life on hold for seventh year, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Potter said casually.

I shrugged, remembering that last year I had told him that I would focus on my studies during our final year. "I really want to make my parents proud," I admitted, knowing that he didn't have the same pressures on him as I had.

He smiled. "I'm glad I'm not a first born."

I sighed. "Don't forget, I'm their only child. If I stuff up, I have no siblings to make up for my mistakes."

"If it makes you feel any better, my siblings really piss me off," he said bluntly. "James can be a pompous git and Lily can be a manipulative little witch. They always get what they want. I love them, but they're a pain in the arse."

I looked at him thoughtfully and realized that Potter had probably spent an entire summer in close proximity with his siblings, as well as his many cousins, and the desire to get away from the clan was probably the reason why he was in the same compartment as me.

"Well, there are only a handful of you guys left at Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe you might get some privacy?"

Potter's face fell. "Lily's been made a Gryffindor Prefect," he said sullenly. "She thinks it's her duty that her brother behaves this year."

I didn't even know the youngest Potter was old enough to be a prefect. In all honesty, the only reason I knew her name was because Potter had complained about her throughout the years.

"You're a prefect as well," I replied. "We all know a seventh year prefect trumps a fifth year prefect."

"Yeah, but she's my little sister," he answered awkwardly.

"Did you just realize that now?" I asked sarcastically. "Look, do all of us a favour and just try to behave this year. It's that simple."

Potter shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see."

xxx

Contrary to popular belief, the extra perks of being Head Boy did not outweigh the extra duties. Basically, I was a glorified prefect who was responsible for organizing meetings, writing up the patrolling timetable, filling in patrol shifts, organizing inter-house events, making sure students didn't start dueling during Hogsmeade weekends and it was a given that I had to look extra good in my school robes with my new HB badge.

The extra perks I was given were a curfew of midnight, just so I could check that prefects had returned from patrolling safely, and the right to use the Restricted Section in the library whenever I felt like it. Evidently, the quietest study tables in the library were hidden in the middle of the Restricted Section. Oh and if it was within reason, I was able to give out detentions. Unfortunately, the Headmistress didn't think I was mature enough to deduct or give points, it had something to do with students being biased towards their houses or something or other.

I sighed and wished that the rumours of the grand and private dormitory reserved for the Heads, complete with a private kitchen and enormous bathroom, were true. Alas, my dreams did not come true and privacy would remain a luxury during the school year.

"It's nice to see you, Scorpius," said Cynthia Montague, as she took a seat next to me in the common room. "I heard that you're Head Boy. I'm really proud of you."

I refused to acknowledge her presence and continued reading my book.

Unfortunately, Cynthia and I had a history together. She was my first and only steady girlfriend, my first kiss, my first everything and the first girl I fancied myself in love. I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but she was also the first girl to show me how fickle, petty and desperate the female population could be. She didn't do anything outrageous like cheat on me or anything, in fact, I was the one who ended our relationship, I guess she just lacked substance and character.

Eventually, I stopped appreciating her beauty, I ignored her attractiveness and I became annoyed with her lack of humour and intelligence.

My father once told me that he thought Cynthia was to me, like his old friend Pansy was to him. I think that was his way of telling me to get rid of her. He didn't need to tell me twice.

I growled as Cynthia continued to attempt to distract me from my book. She had moved on to running a hand up and down my thigh, all the while fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Cynthia, bugger off," I commanded.

Her eyes widened innocently. "I didn't mean to distract you."

"I don't think your current boyfriend appreciates you throwing yourself at me. Right in front of him, I might add," I drawled and waved enthusiastically to Ignatius Nott, Cynthia's current boyfriend and a longtime friend of the family. "Do you mind taking your girlfriend off my hands while I step outside? Thanks."

Cynthia gasped in embarrassment, while Ignatius shrugged his shoulders and continued playing chess. I laughed and disappeared from the common room before I inflicted bodily harm on anyone.

The first night back at Hogwarts had always left the grounds, passageways, staircases and corridors eerily silent. The students were too busy exchanging stories of their summers in common rooms or dormitories. The ghosts usually floated around the common rooms, probably embracing the presence of life and youth after a summer in the company of old professors and the other ghosts. As usual, the house elves were slaving away in the kitchens or cleaning the castle unbeknownst to the castle occupants.

My feet carried me past the dungeons, through the Entrance Hall and out the front door. The wind was cool against my skin and I regretted not bringing my broom with me. I had the sudden urge to fly around the grounds and the castle, although it was against the school rules and my broom was locked up in my trunk some hundred feet below, the sky was clear and peaceful and it was the perfect condition to soar amongst the clouds.

I settled for lying down on the grass, one hundred meters away from the entrance. I wanted to be near the lake, but by foot, the travel time was almost thirty minutes, it was too far and there was a chance that I wouldn't be back in the common room by curfew. Anyway, the stars looked just as fascinating where I was than by the lake.

After a whole five minutes of privacy I heard the main door creak open. I groaned in annoyance. Not only was this person disturbing my peace and quiet, they were unconsciously making me exercise my new authority as Head Boy. It was like they were asking me to give them a detention.

I stretched and slowly stood up. In the darkness I couldn't see the guilty student. I couldn't even see their outline. That was strange because even though I was away from the light from the entrance I could still make out the outline of my hands. It couldn't have been that dark.

The student couldn't have just disappeared?

I slowly pulled out my wand and pointed it ahead of me. There was the rustling of grass and something was making its way towards me, muttering profanities and stomping their feet as loudly as could be. What kind of idiot bothered with a Disillusionment Charm or possibly even an Invisibility Cloak if they were just going to make that much noise?

I held my breath as the person got closer and closer. If it weren't so dark and the person approaching me was visible, it'd be quite entertaining. From this distance I assumed that the voice belonged to a female and it seemed that this female was in a rush and had no qualms spitting out profanities that I didn't even know the meaning of.

A moment after I felt pressure on my extended wand, the girl screamed and somehow managed to trip me over so I fell back on the ground.

"What the hell?" I yelled, as I got hold of a silky piece of material and pulled it downwards. I gasped as an unknown female student was revealed.

"Give that back!" she screamed. "I'm a prefect and I know very well that you are out after curfew. Don't make me get Professor Longbottom."

A prefect? I squinted at her, but couldn't make her out, just like she couldn't make out the Head Boy. Since I couldn't recognize her or her voice, it must've been a new prefect. Merlin, these new prefects would be the death of me and hazard to my remarkable Head Boy legacy.

I snorted, stood up and towered over the little prefect.

"As Head Boy," I began slowly, silently laughing at her sharp intake of breath. "I suggest we both take a trip to Professor Longbottom. Or maybe even Headmistress Sinistra. You can be the first little prefect she demotes. As Head Boy and an old prefect, I'm pretty sure your curfew ended half an hour ago. What do you think of that?"

I went to grab her elbow and escort her back into the castle, instead she removed the Invisibility Cloak from my grasp and began stomping back to the castle, dragging something as she walked.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour and walked back towards the castle by her side. As my eyes readjusted to the light, I looked beside me and found a very angry Lily Potter glaring at me. She was dressed in her pajamas with a cloak thrown on top, one hand carried her Invisibility Cloak and the other hand grasped a broom.

"Were you planning on flying at this time of night?" I asked condescendingly, hiding my amusement at our similar desire to fly surrounded by darkness. "I hear it's pretty dangerous."

"Malfoy, if you're going to dob me into the Headmistress, hurry up and get it over with," she replied lividly.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I replied, her rudeness reminding me of her previous profanities. "Your language is appalling."

"So is your face," she retorted.

We stopped and stared at each other. I was surprised that she had insulted me. Not many people were capable of doing it to my face. It didn't offend me one bit, it, well, I was amazed. Looking at her wavering frown, I could tell she regretted insulting me, but I suppose she was too proud to apologize.

"Hurry back to your common room," I said bluntly. "Next time I catch you out after hours, it will be your badge."

Her eyes were wide in shock and confusion.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her.

xxx

AN: I'm in a rush so sorry if there are any mistakes. There will probably be no updates for two weeks because I've got a lot of assignments to hand in. THanks! Don't forget to tell me what you think about the characters. THanks!


End file.
